The Past Secret
by Rio Sawada
Summary: There's a special thingy that given by a certain family to Vongola. and that things used to made Vongola Rings. What will Tsuna do if that thing make them go to the past? Seek their secret in this story! Time Travel FanFic. Don't like don't read. R&R please!
1. Time Portal

THE PAST SECRET 

by Rio Sawada

This is Rio Sawada Speaking! This is my second story on ! Well, enjoy it and review~!

CHAPTER ONE – The Portal 

Today was sunny, Tsuna and Reborn was walking to school like everyday...

Suddenly, a boy with silver hair screamed out loud to them, "Jyuudaime, Reborn-san! Good Morning!" A boy beside him laughing as usual he would be, "Ahaha! Yo, Tsuna! The baby too!"

"Good Morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!"said the messy-chocolate haired boy.

"Don't get to slow ,Dame-Tsuna!"said the baby beside him.

"I couldn't help it! You and Lambo fighting when I want to go to the bed! After that, Lambo crying out loud so I couldn't sleep at all! The result is i'm sleepy!"said Tsuna muttered.

"It's your fault you couldn't sleep, why don't you covered your ears? Don't be such a looser ,Dame-Tsuna!"said Reborn.

"It's there somerhing I can help, Juudaime?"said Gokudera.

"Thanks, but i'm okay..."said Tsuna again.

"Maaama... Let's hurry or we will be late!"said Yamamoto smilled.

"You're right! We better hurry be bitten to the death by Hibari-san!"said Tsuna running ,the others followed him expect Reborn.

When they running, a person behind them running throught them. "Waaah? …. Eh? Aren't that … Enma!"said Tsuna surprised.

"Tsuna-kun!"said him, "Run!"

"Eh?" Tsuna looking at his back, "Hiee? A dog!"said him running.

"Don't worry ,Jyuudaime! I will protect you as your right hand man!"said Gokudera took his dynamite. "Ahaha! Game again? Sounds fun~"said Yamamoto.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun ,Yamamoto!"said Tsuna. _**But actually,**__**I didn't the protection because it's just one dog!**_Tsuna and Enma running together to the school.

At the front of the school,

"Looks like we made it ,"said Tsuna and Enma tired. "Wait, you guys over there!"said a woman when they want to go in to the school, "What with your appearance?"

"Ah, Adell?"said Enma. "Eh, this... because we fell when we running..."said Tsuna explained.

"I don't need explanitation!"said Adellheid dragged them, "You guys will be punished!"

"Tsuna, run!"said Enma running with Tsuna. "Wait! You guys, if you run away then you will be receive the worst punishment!"said Adellheid chased them.

The two of them was receiving the worst punishment cause of runned away from receiving punnishment ,and hanged on the roof.

"Sorry ,Tsuna-kun... If I didn't told you to run away... "said Enma.

"Don't worry, I already think to run before you told me so..."said Tsuna.

"You two really are a no-good couple..."said Reborn appeared suddenly.

"Wha- Reborn?"said Tsuna surprised. "I believe Cozart and Primo will be happy seeing you two like this.."said Reborn smilled. Enma and Tsuna stared each other, "That's true!"said them laughing.

However ,they didn't know that there's always a danger that a waiting for them...

"Yes..."said a man, "Finally, the Simon and Vongola was being together again... Now, the portal will be opened again..."

Back to Tsuna, at night...

"Uwaaah..! Today is so tiring!"said Tsuna after taking a bath.

"Yeah.. you're right... Ah! Thanks for inviting me for dinner,"said Enma, playing with Natsu.

"It's okay, Mom like cooking afterall..."said Tsuna smiled.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is here! Let's play ,Tsuna!"said Lambo kicked the door hardly and throwing the greenade every where.

"Waaah! Lambo!"said Tsuna... "!" Enma and Tsuna surprised, The Vongola and Shimon ring suddenly shine..

"Waa- wait ,what is this?" Tsuna and Enma panicked.

"Don't be panicked, Dame-Tsuna! Enma!"said Reborn looking at the rings, "No good... The Portal of Time... has opened!"said Reborn.

"WAAAAA," The flame cause an explosion that make them dissappear...

Finally,

Chapter one is done~

Thank You for reading, Please Reviews!


	2. Travelling the Past

The Past Secret

Chapter 2- Travelling the Past

**Rio : *bows "Greetings, readers! Meet me again on The Past Secret."**

**Tsuna: "Hello... hey ,i want to know... What happened to the ring?"**

**Rio : "A secret~ It was the Past secret..."**

**Enma: "I want to know about it..."**

**Reborn: "If Tsuna accept for being the tenth, he will know it."**

**Rio : "Yep. All of the Vongola boss will know it!"**

**Tsuna: "But,i don't want to!"**

**Rio: *sigh "Then just sit and read it. Oh, before that..."**

**Enma: *reading... "Ng... To My Dear Readers...Thank you for reading my story! I'm really grateful if you like this story! If you want to give me advice, coment, or anything else please review!"**

**Rio: "Than enjoy!"**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**'Thinks..'**

"**Talk"**

"**YELL"**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

"Don't be panicked, Dame-Tsuna! Enma!"said Reborn looking at the rings, "No good... The Portal of Time... has opened!"said Reborn.

"WAAAAA," The flame cause an explosion that make them dissappear...

400 years on the past~

It was already morning, Tsuna ,Enma, and Reborn regained their consciousness. Tsuna dimly saw a person with blond hair. When he opened his eyes clearly he seen that person was familliar. He thinking hard, and just come up with one answer.

"Are you okay?" said that person smiled.

"V-Vo-Vongola P-p-Primo?"said Tsuna surprised.

Cause of Tsuna's loud voice, Enma and Reborn waked up. Surprisingly, the first word that they hear when they awake was something that didn't exit at their time.

"Tsuna? What's going on?" Enma panicked, didn't believe his own eye. 'No way'

"Ng... Yeah, I am Vongola Primo, just call me Giotto,"the Primo calmly smiling to them, but still he feel that there's something that happened to them. 'What did happen to them?'

"Dame-Tsuna, you better not to be over confused.." the baby walking to Tsuna calmly. "Or you want to have a hell training with me?"

"Hiiiiiiie? N-no... But... still, i'm confused so..." Tsuna nervously said that. "Wh-where are we?" the brunette panicked.

"Right, I want to know about that to..."said Enma.

"Please calm down, you're at Vongola HQ... I found you guys lose consciousness at the forest. So, can you tell me about what happened? I want to help , if there was anything I can help..."said Giotto tried to calm Tsuna and Enma. "And what your name?"

"I'm Reborn, a honour to meet you, Vongola Primo... I'm just an original hitman, that trapped in a fight with those stupid kids..."said Reborn lied.

'He seems lied, but my Hyper Intuition tell me that they aren't an enemy... ' Primo think that the baby seems suspicious, he ignored that. "Just call me Giotto would be fine, and you guys?"

"I-I'm T-Tsuna, S-Sawada Tsunayoshi..." the brunette still in panick. "N-nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you ,Tsuna. And you?" Giotto smiling. 'He definelity not dangerous...'

"I'm Enma..." Enma staring Giotto.

"Nice to meet you, Enma,"said Giotto. 'And he seems not dangerous too...' Giotto sure that they are not an enemy. "Do you want to eat? You must be hungry..."

[Grruuuuk] Tsuna's stomach growled. "Sorry... Thank you then..." said Tsuna embrassed. Giotto laughing a little. "Please follow me," Giotto smiled, he walking to the corridor. Tsuna, Enma, and Reborn followed him.

"I will explain this to you later,"whispered Reborn. "Until than don't ever do something big!"

"Okay..." replied Tsuna and Enma in a low voice. 'I wonder what actually happen...' Tsuna and Enma following Giotto with a furious feeling.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

They stopped at the front of the door. The door was big, it was old fashioned, but the woods look really hard. Giotto opened the door, "Please make yourselves at home..." The room was simple, a big table with 10 chairs. There are 6 people sitting in the chair. The pi- i mean red haired man, a man with a japanese traditional clothes, a man with wearing priest clothes, a messy green haired young man, a melon head man, and a sharp eyes man.

"Oi, Primo! Who are they?"said that pi- i mean red haired person or G, the Vongola First Generation Storm Guardian.

"Oh, Are they our new guest?"said the japanese traditional clothed man or Asari, the Vongola First Generation Rain Guardian.

"Whatever, I'm hungry..."said the messy green haired young man or Lampo ,the Vongola First Generation Thunder Guardian.

"They are our new extreme guest?"said the priest clothed manor Knuckle, the Vongola First Generation Sun Guardian.

"Nufufufu~ You invited an enemy to have dinner like usual?"said the melon head person or Daemon Spade ,The Vongola First Generation Mist Guardian.

"Whatever... But if they interfere me , i will bite them to the death,"said the man with sharp eye or Alaude, The Vongola First Generation Cloud Guardian.

'They are all made me remember of Gokudera and the others!' Tsuna surprised because the similarity of them to his friends.

"I just found them at the forest. Don't worry ,they are definitely not enemies. My Hyper Intuition told me so..."said Giotto.

"Mm... I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi..."said Tsuna a little nervous.

"I'm E- Enma..."said Enma nervously.

"Reborn,"said the baby calmly.

"If you dare to touch Primo, i will kill you!"said G loudly.

"Oh, a japanese name! Then please enjoy yourself~" Asari just laughed, because he is the most cheerful person amongst the guardians.

"Then hurry and, Let's eat!"said Lampo lazily.

"Oya, oya~ Then just enjoy yourself~" Daemon just staying keeping his cool.

Alaude didn't care. Turned his face out like usual, never caring other people.

'Even their act was similiar too!' The decimo couldn't say anything ,nervous. Expect for Reborn, that already know what is happened.

"Then, please eat calmly! I don't want you guys to make a mess infront of a guest okay?"said Giotto to the guardians. "Please forgive them for their act..." Giotto smilling.

"E-eh? I-it's okay ,Giotto-san? Nee, Enma?" Tsuna didn't feel distrubed at all, the action of his guardian and the primos was nearly same. He feel more relaxed than distrubed.

"Yeah..." Enma smiling, knowing what Tsuna feels about the guardian.

"Then let's eat quickly,"said Reborn skicking Tsuna's face.

"Oooooouch! Reborn!" The same reaction as usual.

Giotto stared them, 'Maybe they wasn't a enemy... But i need to watch their reaction' But... the future didn't depend on Primo's hand, soon the danger will reach them... Sooner... or later...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

**END CHAPTER!**

**THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW~**

**by: RIO SAWADA**


	3. The Rings p1

PAST SECRET

Chapter 3

The Ring Uncontrolled

**Rio: *bows "Hai! Minna genki desuka?"**

**Tsuna: "Ah, it's already chapter 3?"**

**Rio: "Yes, we are!"**

**Enma: "I hope everyone love it!"**

**Rio: "Yeah... I agreed!"**

**Reborn: "Let's just start, i'm bored!"**

**Rio: "Then... Reborn-san ,please read this!"**

**Reborn: "Okay... To Maso-chan, AngelHonoreku, and Soul of The World, Thank you for the reviews! Specially to Soul of The World ^^ Thanks for your advice! Well, to other readers, please review! Thank you, now enjoy~"**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The Present...

A day passed after Tsuna, Enma, and Reborn sent to the past. And of course, Gokudera and the others didn't know what happened. Searching Tsuna all day , day and night... But he couldn't find Tsuna, Enma, and Reborn. Yamamoto, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Lambo, Ryouhei, and Dino searching Tsuna with Gokudera too but Tsuna ,Enma, and Reborn still hasn't been found yet.

"Juudaime! Reborn-san! Brat!" Gokudera yelling early at the morning, arround Tsuna's house. 'I wonder where they go to... If something happen to Juudaime, than I have failed as his right hand man...' Gokudera really worried specially about his boss.

"Tsuna! Kiddo! Enma!" Yamamoto searching near the school still hasn't been found. "Where did he go..." Worried ,that how they feel.

Gokudera,Chrome, Kyoko, Ryouhei, Haru, I-pin, Lambo, and Dino running to the school, "We haven't found them yet!" Dissapointed about it, Worried, and Sad they searching day and night, of course tired.

"What are you herbivores crowding in this school," said the Disclipinary Commite Leader, Hibari. "Get lost ,or I will bite you to the death!"

"Oi! Jyuudaime, Reborn-san ,and that brat has gone! How come you don't care?" yelled Gokudera.

"Hn. What I care about that herbivores, expect for that baby that I want to fight,"said Hibari calmly didn't care.

"You!" Gokudera angry. Hibari just go like a wind in a second, leaving Gokudera that really angry, sad, and dissapointed and the others too.

"Maa, maa... Gokudera, calm down. Angry couldn't bring Tsuna ,Enma, and that kiddo back, right?" Yamamoto smiling sadly.

"But where are they gone too?" Kyoko and Haru worried. "Tsuna-kun/san has helped us so much at the future... We got to help him too!"

"!" Dino realized about something, because of Kyoko and Haru's word, 'future' thats mean time. "C-could it be! They sent to the past or the future?"

o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Back to the past...

After eat the delicious feast... Giotto tell them to rest first, he planned to did some investigation on them.

"Alaude," Giotto called the man with sharp eyes, "Could you check their status?" Giotto smiled, still feeling that Tsuna and the others was 'something'.

Alaude sighed, "Fine..." He gone in a sec.

Meanwhille, at Tsuna's room...

Reborn and Enma , of course with Tsuna too discussed about the time portal...

"Reborn ,tell me what happened now!"said Tsuna furiously.

"Right, tell me abut that too!"said Enma same with Tsuna furious.

"Calm down,"said the baby, "I want to tell you now, but just calm down. If you not then I will not gonna tell you."

Tsuna and Enma calming them self still furious...

"Okay," the baby smilled. "This is the Vongola top secret that just Primo and the Vongola bosses that know about it..."

"The Vongola?"said Tsuna.

"Right. This is the secret... The Vongola Ring and The Shimon ring was made from some gold, silver, and a stone. This stone is really hard to break, it hold some weird power it self. Not the Flame power, a different power,"explained Reborn.

"What is that power?"

"The Time Portal power..." Tsuna and Enma surprised, they frozen, couldn't move. "This stone was divided into two and that power was sealed... But after Giotto and Cozart splited, the ring seperated and the power was dissapeared."

"Why? If the power dissapeared then why?"ask Enma furiously and surprised.

"Because of you, Tsuna ,Enma..." Tsuna and Enma frozen again. Reborn sighed. "For a long time the ring was reunited, once again... Remember? When you guys fight Daemon?"

"Aaaah! You're right..." (Read the manga~)

"Because of that the rings was overheated, and realeasing their power. Sent us to the past..."explained Reborn.

"! What? It can't be.." Tsuna and Enma nervous, scared. 'What should we do to go home?' think Tsuna, scared that he couldn't back again to his time. "Wh- It's my fault then... If I didn't interupted the ceremony and attack you guys..."said Enma, gloomy.

"It's not your fault ,Enma!" said Tsuna. "Right, we should keep moving forward and forget about that..."said Reborn.

"Tsuna-kun... Reborn... Right!" Enma gathering his confident and back to his usual self.

o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Next morning...

Tsuna looking at the sky from the window, the door was knocked.

"Who is there?"said Tsuna surprised about the sudden visit. "It's me, Giotto." Giotto opened the door.

"Oh, good morning." Tsuna smiling but the smile is not a happy smile... He seems worried about something.

"Good Morning. Do you want to have breakfast, Tsuna? Enma-kun and Reborn has already go first..." Giotto smiling, 'This child seems thinking of something..'

"Okay, let's go!" Tsuna smiling more cheerful now. 'I couldn't be depressed anymore! Or Giotto-san will worry about me..'

"Yup!" Giotto realived, 'seems that only my feeling...'

o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

At the present, Italia...

"Khuhaha.. The portal has opened, now the plans will work!" the man laughing, a creepy evil one. Completely in black...

"Really? The decimo's seems really stuuuupid~!"a young girl ,seems she was an 8 years old child. But she was actually 14 years old. The girl have a cute voice and cute face. She was tiny and short, but she have a rotten heart.

"That's good then! Hishishishi..."a boy wearing a long sleeve sweeter and a green pants. He have a real sharp teeth. But a rotten and creepy one! (w Rotten~ :p)

"Now, the Vongola will completely dissapeared!"

o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

FAST UPDATE~ YAY!

Thanks for reading~!

BY: RIO SAWADA


	4. The Rings p2

PAST SECRET

Chapter 4- The Rings

**MINNA~! GENKI DESUKA? **

**Hai, watashi wa Rio desu!**

**This is the first time I created this chapter on the same day as the last chapter**

**The third chapter was updated first, then I make this chapter !**

**I am so excited! When I see the story stats at my profile, I am so excited !**

**There was ****42****7**** Hits** **and** **27****1**** Visitors to this story!**

**Because I am so excited, I really want to update fast …**

**Thank's for you all ^^ I hope you guys like my story **

**Special thanks for:**

**-AngelHonoreku**

**3ls**

**-darklynxproduction**

**-Hoshi Yuhi**

**-Mischievously**

**-Seithr-Kairy**

**-shadowstar296**

**-Shadow of the world**

**for adding this story to your favorite list!**

**Well, enjoy the story! :D ~**

**o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

At the present

"Wait, what did you just say to the EXTREME?" Ryouhei surprised to the extreme, about Dino that saying some extreme things.

"Are you serious?" Gokudera and Yamamoto just surprised. EVERYONE surprised, for sure.

"He was, and he right about it..."they heard a familiar voice. No, it's not just one person, it's two. And they was a technicians that helped them all at the future. Guess who?

"Irie /-san! Spanner!" Of course, they surprised the present self of Irie and Spanner coming to them bringing a HINT.

"What did you know?"ask Dino. Hoping that they know something, the place where Tsuna, Reborn ,and Enma gone to.

"Well, last night... I caught some time travel teleport wave, near the dirrection of Tsunayoshi-kun house when testing a machine that I made..." said Irie explained.

"Time travel teleport wave?" Once again ,surprised plus furious. Specially Gokudera ,Yamamoto, and Chrome that always fight with Tsuna. "I don't understand to the EXTREME!" the stupidest guardian, Ryouhei ignored.

"Shut up, turf head!"said Gokudera. The extreme boxer want to yell too but it was stoped by Kyoko. "Oniii-chan!" Kyoko that really worried about Tsuna, Reborn, and Enma and couldn't do nothing just stop his extreme brother to fight. "Okay..." Ryouhei nodded.

"When he contacted me, I am surprised too, when we examined it, we found out that is not a flame power... I hear a legend that was really famous at the Vongola. The Time Travel Stone,"said Spanner explained. "It's just a prediction that the ring was made by that stone... maybe..."

"EVEN WE KNOW ABOUT THAT, WHAT SHOULD WE DO TO BRING THEM B-" Gokudera still yelling but his word was disconected. The rings of the strom, rain, sun, thunder, and mist shining.

"GUUUPYA? What is this?" Lambo's ring shining make him really scared.

"The ring!" Yamamoto and Gokudera just a little panick.

"What happened to the EXTREME?" Ryouhei still didn't know what happened.

"!" Chrome surprised but didn't say anthing.

Irie opened his computer , looking at the screen. "This is the same wave that I/ Irie caught yesterday! It came at 2 different location? Our's location and somewhere near here!" said Spanner and Irie.\

"Two? It's must be Kyouya!" shout Dino.

The ring shining again. "Lambo-chan! Gokudera-kun/san! Yamamoto-kun/san! Chrome-chan! Onii-chan!/Ryouhei-san!"said the girls worried , in panick.

BOOM

Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, and Ryouhei dissapeared in a sec. At the other location, Hibari dissapeared too.

o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The Past

Right after Tsuna went out from the room to have breakfast, Giotto let Tsuna go first. Alaude coming.

"Alaude, do you already check it?"ask Giotto. But his reaction after hearing Hibari was surprised. Just because of a word that Alaude said, "No result."

"How many times did you check it?" Giotto never tought that Alaude was wrong, Alaude was never wrong.

"Several times, the result still the same.." said Alaude.

'How come? Who are they?'

And they see some one running passing them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Tsuna left Giotto, going to the dinning room.

"TSUNA! Run!"shout Enma running through Tsuna with an incredible speed.

"Huh? Wha- A dog?"Tsuna surprised. "Wha- Enma? What's happening?" Tsuna surprised he running along with Enma.

"I don't know! I just saw a dog ,and I realized that he was chasing me!"Enma running and running.

"BARK! BARK!" the dog barking and barking.

They round the mansion 3 time maybe? They already passing through Reborn, Giotto, Alaude, Asari, G, Lampo. Knuckle, and Daemon several times.

Giottto surprised 'It's that Tsuna and Enma and... a dog? Wait ,they are chased by a dog? Pft..' Giotto holding his laugh. "Wha-?"

"Hn. If they dare to destroyed the mansion I will bite them to the death!" Alaude staying cool as usual.

"What with those brats? Chased by a dog! "said G surprised, nearly laugh.

"Ahaha, being young is really fun!"said Asari laughing.

"What was that to the extreme?" Knuckle just surprised, same like G nearly laugh.

"Ahaha! They are scared of dog!"said Lampo, laughing more like.. provoking.

"Nufufufu... What a funny fellows,"said Daemon, keeping his cool.

The Primo's Generation seeing that kind of scene in front of their eyes for the first time. But Reborn making them laugh more. "As usual, Enma is chased by a dog without a reason, and Tsuna being chased along too."

"Pft- Hahahahahaha!" They laughing to death. 'Without reason?' They think. Expect for Daemon and Alaude that always keeping their cool.

Suddenly, BOOOM!

They seeing Tsuna and Enma fall, but there are an unknown persons.

o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Tsuna and Enma embrassed , they heard the Primo's laugh. Never tought that they going to laughing to death like that. Suddenly a smoke appeared,

BOOM!

Tsuna and Enma fell down, they see 5 people that seems familiar...

The silver octopus haired , The tenth storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato.

The black haired baseball maniac, the tenth rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

The white haired boxing maniac, the tenth sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryouhei.

The Afro black haired boy, the crybaby one, the tenth thunder guardian, Lambo.

The eye patched girl with pineaple hair style, the part of tenth mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro.

"GOKUDERA, YAMAMOTO, NII-CHAN, LAMBO, CHROME!"shout Tsuna loud.

"Juu.. Juudaime! We finally found you!"said Gokudera realived, really realived.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheerfully again.

"Sawada! You make us worry to the EXTREME"said Ryouhei.

"Dame-Tsuna! Play with Ore-sama!" Lambo want to play as usual.

"Bossu!" Chrome relieved too.

"Tsuna-kun..." Enma just stared at Tsuna.

"Yeah.. How did you guys came here?"

"? How? I forgot to the EXTREME!" said Ryouhei. 'THAT NOT A RIGHT ANSWER' think Tsuna ,sweet dropped.

"Ahaha! We don't know!" Yamamoto laughed, "That mention me, where are we?"

Tsuna sweet dropped again, "It's the past... you know?"

"That's right! The ring was shining on it's own!"said Gokudera, "That Irie Shouichi and Spanner told us, about the Time Travel Stone too!"

"Eh? Irie and Spanner?" Tsuna surprised.

"What's happened?"said Giotto running towards them, "Who are they?" 'They really looked like my guardian! Who are they?'

"That isn't that..." Gokudera and the others surprised. "V-Vongola Primo?"

o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**DONE! This is the most longest chapter for now ^^**

**Thank You for adding this story to your list favorite! **

**^^ *bows PLEASE REVIEW~! And SUPPORT ME ALWAYS : )**


	5. The Primo And The Unknown Decimo

PAST SECRET

Chapter 5

THE PRIMO AND THE UNKNOWN DECIMO

**Rio: "Welcome! The Past Secret Chapter 5 'The Primo and The Unknown Decimo' "**

**Tsuna: "Unknown? "**

**Rio: "Hello? The Primo and the others in the past didn't know about the Decimo right?"**

**Gokudera: "Don't worry, Juudaime! Whatever that going to happen ,i will protect you!"**

**Yamamoto: "Haha, I will protect Tsuna as well~"**

**Rio: "Just to mention you, Baseball idiot... Octopus head... Dame-Tsuna... This is my fiction story... Not the real one... Whatever..."**

**Gokudera: "Who did you call Octopus head! And Juudaime is not Dame!"**

**Rio: "Gokudera, start realizing about reality!" *punch his head**

**Gokudera: *faint**

**Tsuna: "Gokudera-kun!"**

**Rio: "Okay... Don't forget to review~ Thanks!"**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"What's happened?"said Giotto running towards them, "Who are they?" 'They really looked like my guardian! Who are they?'

"That isn't that..." Gokudera and the others surprised. "V-Vongola Primo?"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

The Decimo's guardian surprised. The Decimo panicked. The Primo surprised, furious, and being crazy... Do not know what to do, Enma just stay still ,frozen. Reborn just thinking that it was interesting and just watching. Meanwhille, the Primo's guardian... Daemon just enjoy watching... G and Knuckle surprised. Asari and Lampo think it was fun. And Alaude didn't care. Mixing atmosphere... Don't know what to do.

"Ng... Guys? Gi-Gioto, they are my friend... And guys, this is Giotto..."panicked hoping that it will be okay, Tsuna couldn't do anything. 'What should I do?' just like that.

"It is so? Then, why they can pop out like that from the smoke..."said Giotto. "Explain this, Tsuna!" Tsuna just frozen and scared. Giotto sighed.

"Juudaime! This... is... don't tell me we are at the... past?" panicked, Gokudera don't know what to do. He just frozen like Tsuna do. But Gokudera just push the button of chaos.

"!" Giotto surprised he really hear with his own ear _"Past? _What do you mean by that? And why you calling Tsuna ,Juudaime (Tenth)?_"_said Giotto. Tsuna's brain turned to a boiling meat.

"It's... I'm the decimo of Pasta Family! (Honestly, pasta? Tsuna want to eat doesn't he?)" Tsuna panicked, saying a name of a food that became a mafia family. 'HIIIIIIE! I'm such a dumb!'

"Pasta? Alaude, check it!"said Giotto confused. 'Why a name of food being a name of mafia family' Just to tell you, it's silly.

"Hn. No way there's something like that..."said Alaude. (That's right!)

"Geh! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE? (*^$&^)!*+)&#! (I shouldn't telling him a food name as a mafia family name! *cried)"Tsuna once again confused.

"Be quite, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn kicked Tsuna. "Just tell them, honestly about the truth! You're really a dumb. Making a food's name as mafia familly name!" Reborn sighed.

"I can? Really?" said Tsuna realived. Reborn grinned, "Yeah. If you saying something stupid I will give you a hell training~" Tsuna shouted "HiiiE?" like this coward always do.

"Just quick and tell us, you brat!" The already in limit , the surprised G yelled furiously.

"Don't call JUUDAIME a BRAT, YOU RAT!" Gokudera heated up.

"Nufufufu~ This getting really interesting!" Daemon enjoyed it all.

"Ano..." Chrome just nervous as always.

"Just tell us to the extreme! Who are they to the EXTREME!" The EXTREMELY Knuckle heated up to the extreme.

"He is a EXTREME Person !" Ryouhei ,the EXTREME big brother excited about the EXTREME Knuckle.

"Ahaha! This seems really interesting!"said Asari and Yamamoto smiled each other.

"Ore-sama want to play!"said Lampo. "I want grape flavoured candy!"said Lambo.

"Hwaaa! Gokudera-kun/ G! Don't blow the mansion!" The bosses busy to calmed them down. Stared each other, and laughed.

BOOM!

"Ano... Tsuna-kun... I see Hibari-san there..."said Enma surprised.

"Geh! Hibari-san too?" Tsuna surprised.

"Hn. Where the hell I am? What are you herbivores crowding here,"said Hibari. "I will bite you to the death!"

"HIIIIIIIE!" Tsuna panicked again. "EEEEH? There's one more again? Why they are so similliar?"said Primo surprised.

"Hn. And what did you doing at my zone?" Alaude feeling challenged, glaring Hibari.

"Hn. And what are you doing at my zone?" Hibari accepted Alaude challenge starting to fight.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. A FEW MINUTES LATER .O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

At the living room...

"Finally you guys calmed down.."said Giotto and Tsuna sighed.

"It's interesting~"said Reborn and Daemon that just watching them.

"Ano..." Chrome and Enma don't know what to do. (Why suddenly a new couple appeared? :p Forget that)

"Then, Tsunayoshi-kun. Please tell the truth,"said Asari smilling.

"Right, just tell the truth you brat!"said G.

"DON"T CA-" Gokudera words dissconected again, by Tsuna. "Calm down ,Gokudera..." Tsuna smiled. "Sorry ,Juudaime..."

"EXTREME ! "said Ryouhei and Knuckle. (*sweetdropped)

"Okay, the truth is.. we came from the future,"said Tsuna. "And he was the decimo of this family~" Reborn jumped to Tsuna's head.

"Reborn! I said I didn't want to!"said Tsuna. "You're the most hoped one ,Dame-Tsuna!"said Rebrorn with a dissapointed face.

"Wh- Wha- WHAT?" The Primo and his guardian expect Daemon and Alaude yelled loudly, making the Decimo, his guardian,and Enma's ear hurt. Expect the arcobaleno baby that using the ear-plug so suddenly.

"There's now way! Vongola will be destroyed if the boss are a BRAT like him!"said G surprised.

"In- Interesting!"said Asari, still surprised.

"EXTREME!" The extreme Knuckle still EXTREME as always.

"Hn." Just saying that, but still he was surprised in his heart.

"Nufufufu~ I will believe it , if he has a proof,"said Daemon didn't believe.

"Ore-sama is surprised!" Lampo surprised.

"Wh- … I... agreed on Daemon... I will believe that you are from the future. But still, you guys can be a spy or something... please show a proof... a single one!"said Giotto confused ,furious, boiling, and of course.. SURPRISED!

"Ng..." Tsuna stared at Reborn. Reborn just grinned and nodded. "I... I will proof it then..." Tsuna gulped a tablet, or Dying Will Tablet and turned to HDWM. "Natsu." The Tsuna earlier was really different from now, his voice ,eyes, and courage. Everyone expect the decimo's guardian and Enma surprised. "GAAAO!" A cute little lion came out from a ring. "Cambio Forma, Modo Difesa... Mantello De Vongola Primo..." Suddenly a cape come out covered all of Tsuna's body.

"That's... My...?" Primo and his guardian just frozen ,surprised. (Expect Alaude and Daemon)

"Nufufufu~ Great... I believe it now,"said Daemon.

"Hn. I will challenge you a fight,"said Alaude.

Tsuna already back to his usual self.

"Juudaime, you're amazing as ever!" Gokudera praised his boss with his puppy mode.

"Eeerm... Thank You? Then..."said Tsuna embrassed, he feels like showing off his power.

"Tsuna, we believe you now. We trust you,"said Primo. "But why?"

"That's..." Tsuna explained it all...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

NIGHT-

After explained it all, Giotto let Tsuna and the others to stay. Giotto knocked Tsuna's room at night...

"Tsuna? Are you there? Do you mind if I come in?" Giotto knocked and knocked, still no one answer. Giotto opened the door, but what he see is... The window that opened, the room was a mess ,and a paper was left.

_'To :Vongola Primo._

_If you one the boy back, then come alone to the Mirefon familly's base tomorrow at 9 o'clock at night._

_If you didn't come, we will kill the VONGOLA DECIMO..._

_From: Deffone Mirefon'_

"TSUNA!" Giotto surprised.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

DONE!

A new chapter again~

Hope you like it! Review please!

Thank You~


	6. Mirefon Family

PAST SECRET-

CHAPTER 6

MIREFON FAMILY

**Rio : "Hai! Minna genki deska? Again, this is Rio!"**

**Giotto: "Ano... where did Tsuna gone to?"**

**Rio : "Simple. Kidnapped, Killed, or Skinned!"**

**Giotto : "Tsunaaaaa! *cried"**

**Tsuna : "Yeah?"**

**Giotto: "Tsuna! *back to his usual save"**

**Tsuna : "What?"**

**Giotto: "You're kidnapped, right?"**

**Rio : "Okay, DAME-GIOTTO! This is my fiction story! Not THE REAL ONE! Remember that..."**

**Giotto: "Sorry..."**

**Rio : "I don't own any of this, expect my imagination and some characters that didn't exist in the real story... Okay, thank you for your suport ^^ And please enjoy~"**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O**

_'To :Vongola Primo._

_If you one the boy back, then come alone to the Mirefon familly's base tomorrow at 9 o'clock at night._

_If you didn't come, we will kill the VONGOLA DECIMO..._

_From: Deffone Mirefon'_

"TSUNA!" Giotto surprised.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

TSUNA'S POV

_Thinking Tsuna, sit at the chair near the window. Looking at the moon, sighed and when he stand up, a shadow appeared. Tsuna gasped. A smoke appeared, making Tsuna fainted._

'Where I am?' That person brought Tsuna to a place that he didn't know, he see a big man. "Welcome, Decimo..."said him. Tsuna just surprised, 'How did he know about me? And Why he kidnapped me?' In short, Panicked. "I'm Deffone Mirefon... The First boss of Mirefone family. Well what should we do now? My successor ?"said him to a guy that standing at the shadow. "Yeah... Just wait for Primo and kill him. The revenge will be started..."said him. "Who are you?"

That man smiled, "Just like you, I came from the future. To killed Vongola Primo... I'm the tenth of Mirefon family , Refonne Mirefon,"said him .

"! What? How come you can..." Tsuna just surprised.

"Of course, because of the power of the Time Travel Stone. Well, I will just tell you the truth... The Secret of The Stone ,The Secret of The Past..."said him. Tsuna surprised. He grinned , "At First, there was two Time Travel Stones. That stone was burried deep in a cave. But it was taken by a alliance of Vongola Family, for the rings... as a gift for them. We already planned to make our own ring with that stone ,but it taken. We tried to take it back, but failed. I couldn't tell you about the second stone.. Just wait until you going to die! And remembered, It's because the Vongola, that Mirefon Familly was throwned like a trash!" That man yelled. "Well, Vongola will reach their end... And you? I guess I will kill you..."

"What? You couldn't! I believe that something gone wrong... Just stop!"said Tsuna, but ignored. They already gone . 'I hope he didn't came...'

o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Panicked ,Giotto running at the corridor. Bumped Reborn and Enma.

"Primo, what's happened? You look … pale?"said Enma.

"That's not the point... He... Tsuna! He was kidnapped!"said Giotto panicked, "Here..." A piece of a paper make them surprised.

"Tsuna-kun! No..."

"! No way... That Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn just mad and surprised of course. "We got to save him..."

Gokudera that was hearing them talking, "What's happened to Juudaime?" Gokudera panicked.

"Kidnapped. By the Mirefon Family."said Reborn.

"! I .. Failed as his right hand man again! Damn that Mirefon family! I will blow them until they became asses ! " Gokudera surprised, angry, worried, and he feel like he was going to comitte suicide.

"What ?" Yamamoto that overheard it surprised, like Gokudera... angry, worried, boilling up. "You're kidding ,right?"

"Ahaha! Tsuna is kidnapped!"said Lambo, having fun as always. Once again overheard

"Sawada is KIDNAPPED TO THE EXTREME?" And again the extreme big brother overheard it extremely.

"Bossu, is...!" Again overheard~

"Hn." Overheard...

OKAY, EVERYONE OVERHEARD IT...! (Are they a stalker?)

"What? That brat?" G again overheard.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is?" Asari overheard~

"That kid?" Lampo overheard~

"KIDNAPPED BY THE EXTREME MIREFON FAMILY?" Okay, the priest is like to overheard them too~

"Nufufufu~ Is he killed yet?" Overheard again. Are they anyone that didn't overheard them?

"Hn." Alaude didn't care. But overheard it...

OKAY, AGAIN... THEY ALL A STALKER...

Detail is... Gokudera worried about Tsuna, patrolling the mansion. Yamamoto just get along. Lambo want to play. Chrome just worried. Ryouhei taking a practice. And Hibari was walking around searching his prey. The same as the First Generation.

"Yeah... And since when are you guys there... Whatever.. Tsuna is..." Back to serious mode.

"Aren't that the Mirefon Family is a weak one?"said G. He remembered it ,of course.

"Yeah. They are small, doesn't mean weak... I will tell you the truth, of Vongola and Mirefon family. The SECRET OF THE TIME TRAVEL STONE..." Reborn in a serious face.

O.o.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.

CHAPTER 6- END...

It's a short one but oh well...

Just enjoys ^^

WANT THE SECRET OF THE TIME TRAVEL STONE? JUST REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!

So PRESS that button!

-o-

vvv

vv

v

-o-

vvv

vv

v

.


	7. The Time Travel Stones Secret

Past Secret,

Chapter 7:

THE SECRET

Yep...! This is the secret of the Time Trevel Stone that hold by the Past. (?)

Well, this is a weird story for me. But thank you for you all, that like my story ^^

And I will reply the review that you guys write for this story!

Soul of The World:

Well , I already sent you PM , but I will reply on this chapter too.

Thank you for your advice. And for liking my story too!

Angel Honoreku and Maso-chan:

Thank you so much for liking this story! I will update more and more!

R3iga1004:

Seems you're the biggest fan of this story!

Thank's for your review!

Kitsunefighter12:

Yep. I'm always did my best!

alexjjije:

Thank's for loving this story!

I will update and update!

Silent Reader and UploaderToo:

I'm trying to add humor in every chapter!

Thank you very much!

And to 'Unknown' that reviewing the first one:

Yeah, i'm not so great in english. I'm Indonesian!

Thank You for understanding!

As a gift ,i will give you ice cream!

Well, to other readers!

Want one too? Please review!

'THE SECRET OF THE TIME TRAVEL STONEs'

"The Secret? You mean the stone that used to... make the vongola rings?"said Giotto.

"Yeah... The Stone, there was two of them. The black and white, it was seperated for a long long time. The white stone has a high purity power that can make you control the flame power. Which was used to make the rings. And the black is the uncontrolled one, that can make yourself and arroundings vanished. The white is used to controlling the black one. So, the black was uncontrolled now. One touch, sigle blow. The Mirefon family want to used both of it, but somene in the family decline it. So a chaos started, and the white stone was tooken by someone from Buleveno family for Vongola. And... when they want to take it, it was already used. To make the rings..."explained Reborn.

"And why they know about decimo?"said G.

"Maybe they know about the opening of the time portal and used the black stone to travel back to past."

"And why that jerk kidnapped Juudaime?" ask Gokudera. Yeah, anger level up.

"Cause, after that a issues appeared in the public... The Mirefon was lose... or such a thing..."said Reborn.

"The ring was already made... But I don't know about them..." Giotto just worried about Tsuna.

"Of course, they never greet you... Well, that's what I know. From the history of Vongola book at the future,"said Reborn.

"Tsuna... We must search them..."said Giotto.

"I will come too! I'm Tsuna's friend after all,"said Yamamoto.

"Me too! I will help Tsunayoshi-kun!" said Asari.

"Of course, as his right handman I will come too!"said Gokudera.

"If you come ,i will go..."said G.

"If you want to play, Ore-sama will come!"well, ignore him...

"Ore-sama too!" said Lampo.

"I have to save sawada to the EXTREME!" well ,you know who are they.

"Hn." and you know them right?

"Nufufufu... I guess it will be interesting,"said Daemon, that melon head.

"I- I will come too!"said Chrome and Enma.

Giotto stared at them. "Everyone..." For a seconds they gone to silent mode. "But, no need please!"

BRAAAK! Well, they have fallen, expect for Daemon, Alaude, Hibari, and Chrome.

"WHY?"

"Because this... the message said I have to came alone, right?"said Giotto.

"Well, but that's maybe a trap!"said G.

"I have to save Juudaime!" Gokudera worried and angry...

"That's right. I have a plan," Reborn grinned.

"Plan?"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Tsuna's POV

Now, he is alone. He realised something when he heard a sound of 'GAAO!'

Tsuna looking his hand, yep. The enemy forgot about the rings, the enemy is the stupid one.

"The ring... Natsu,"said Tsuna. His hand and leg was tied, but Natsu came out . Bite the rope, and Tsuna got free.

"Okay, now we have to get out of here," said Tsuna.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

The damn enemies... the idiots... of Mirefon family...

"Seems I forgot something,"said Deffone.

"I bet it was just your feeling."said Refonne.

"Okay, let's have a party first,"said Deffone.

"Agreed!" Refonne agreed. They have a party, and Tsuna escaped from the cage. And they didn't realise at all. But soon they will bite their own life-rope.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

DONE!

Like what I said, the Mirefon family was the dumbest of all.

Okay, it's a quite fast one.

It's short, but I hope you liked it ^^

Thank You!


	8. The Base of Mirefon Family is BIG?

PAST SECRET

**Chapter 8**

**The Base**

***bows. I'm back! Sorry ,I'm a bit late~**

**Hope you didn't mind it at all~**

**Do you like the last chapter?**

**I hope you do!**

**Stil idiot Mirefon familly~ and the Fun Vongola!**

**And~ to remind you~ I didn't own KHR~**

**Just a fiction that made by me from the Original Story~**

**Well, just reveal the secret on your own and read it~!**

**CHAPTER 8**

**THE BASE - OF MIREFON FAMILY IS -BIG?**

"I know a way to save Tsuna."said Reborn.

"Really, Reborn-san?" Hoped, Gokudera really hoped that Reborn really~ serious about it.

"Are you serious?"said Giotto. Reborn just smirk. "Uh... So, you are serious?"

"Yep and not. Well, let's go to that place. We can arrive earlier than the promised time, we will be hiding. And Giotto will come to them... And I believe Tsuna will do something too."said Reborn.

"Haha, then let's go!"said Asari and Yamamoto a bit relaxed, but just a BIT.

"Giotto, just becareful,"said G, a bit embrassed. Giotto just smilled, "Yeah." They went to Mirefon base/ HQ/ whatever it is.../ Idiot's place and arrived at 7PM.

Meanwhille...

"Is the trap setted yet?"said Deffone. "No, sir. It's seems that it has broken, we need half hour to repair it."said the black suited man.

"Fine, then. We still have a time afterall, but why it broken?"said Refonne ,the Mirefon Decimo. "We still do not know, sir. Some part of the machine was ripped of."

"Just hurry."

"Yes, sir! And... you got a call from the cell's guard..."said the man again.

"Tell me."said Deffone.

"The- the... hos- hostage was... ran away... ,sir!"said the man, scared.

"What? No way, how?"said Refonne surprised.

"I don't know, sir!"

"Tch- you useless thing! Go away!"said Defonne kicked that man. "Do you know?" He turned to Refonne.

"... Don't tell me... Shit! I forgot the ring!"said Refonne.

"Stupid! Why don't you tell me earlier? Gah... Let's just search him! All employes, staff, comander, or anything else! EVERYONE must search him!"said Defonne.

"Y-Yes ,sir!"

Stupid Defonne and Refonne just forgot about the machine that need 30 minutes to repair. Forgetting about that , he told everyone to search Tsuna, meaning include the technicians that should be repairing the machine now. And back to Tsuna...

TSUNA'S POV

"This base is pretty big too... him... I couldn't let anybody find me.. Akh!" said Tsuna in his MIND. He just realised that the flame that he realesed is to big and ripped out some machines. "Ah! Whatever, I need to hurry!"

Hurrying himself , Tsuna just broke the machine that will be used to to set the trap, meaning? Tsuna just saved Giotto without him knowing it. (GO ,TSUNA! XD)

GIOTTO's Condition...

"Um... What should I do now? There aren't any security guard... or anything... A really loud sound coming from the building like they are having a party..." Giotto sweatdropped thinking 'Are they serious?'

"It's must be Tsuna. Well, he is okay then... Just going in, whille they are crowding. Hibari, you go ahead, bite them all to death."said Reborn.

"Hn." Hibari jumping over the gate.

"You too, Alaude."said Giotto. Alaude give a same reaction.

"I think we all can go in now... because... looks like the Mirefon family is a stupid family..."said Giotto.

"I agreed,"said Reborn smirk.

They just go in and 'GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' scream was heared. It was the herbivore(s) that bitten to the death by the carnivore duo, Hibari and Alaude. After several minutes, they see some white corridors and go there. There was a huge room with a machine.. but no person (They are all go searching Tsuna)

"Haha, it's a huge room doesn't it?"said Yamamoto.

"Shut up, baseball-freak! It's not the right time to saying something like that! "said Gokudera with anger, worried, and many feelings.

*TRAK*

"I heard a sound!"said Giotto. "Stay in defense,"said Reborn.

A orange flame was seen, it's familiar to them. It was simple, brown messy hair, orange hair it was Tsuna. "Huh? Guys?"said Tsuna.

"Juudaime!/ Tsuna!/ Tsunayoshi-kun!/ Sawada Tsunayoshi../ Bosu!/ Brat!"said all of them surprised seeing Tsuna. (Hibari and Alaude was out ,biting people to the death XD)

"Why you all here?"said Tsuna turning off his HDWM. "Well, nice to see you all!"

"I'm so sorry, Juudaime! Letting you kidnapped... I will never do that again!"said Gokudera.

"Ng... No... it's okay? By the way, Giotto. They are all targetting you!"said Tsuna.

"Yeah... I know the story, all from Reborn."said Giotto smiled. "So, How you excaped?"

"Eh... Mm... I think they are really stupid. They didn't take my rings or Natsu. Natsu bite the rope that tied my hands and leg and I running arround trying to find a way out."said Tsuna explained.

"So they are really stupid. By the way, Dame-Tsuna."said Reborn, he walked towards Tsuna and... (What did you think?) kicked him! "This for make everyone worried."

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuch! That's harder than before!"said Tsuna loud. Luckily, it's so loud outside so the enemies maybe couldn't hear it.

"Get ready for the hell training after we go back."said Reborn.

"?" shriek Tsuna out loud ~

"Let's get out of here then..."said Giotto. Suddenly Reborn cut off , "Nope, we got to kick them to the death. First!"said Reborn.

"Kufufufufu~ So what kind of mess that started now? "said a certain person or pineapple. "!" Everyone surprised. Guess who? "Mukuro!"said Tsuna.

"Kufufufu~ Long time no meet, Sawada Tsunayoshi."said him, the pineapple head. "Oya? Primo and his guardian? Kufufufu~ What is happening, now?" said The pineapple CALMLY.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

MUKURO APPEARED~!

WELL, I'M A BIT 'LAZY' NOW...

SORRY IF IT SHORT~ ^^

HOPE YOU LOVE IT!

NOW,

Do You See it?

A blue beautiful

button that made

to be clicked?

So ,you

must

click

it!

o

**v**


	9. The Real Culprit

PAST SECRET

Chapter 9

Real Culprit

FLASH BACK, PRESENT:

* * *

That time Mukuro was sleeping at his comfortable personal sofa (?) Suddenly he saw a light that covered all of his body... (Because he has the power of the Vongola Ring ,he is effected by the Time travel stone)

"Kufufufufu~ So what kind of mess that started now? "said a certain person or pineapple. "!" Everyone surprised. Guess who? "Mukuro!"said Tsuna.

"Kufufufu~ Long time no meet, Sawada Tsunayoshi."said him, the pineapple head. "Oya? Primo and his guardian? Kufufufu~ What is happening, now?" said The pineapple CALMLY.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna and the others surprised.

"Kufufufufu~ So what kind of mess that started now? "said a certain person or pineapple. "!" Everyone surprised. Guess who? "Mukuro!"said Tsuna.

"Kufufufu~ Long time no meet, Sawada Tsunayoshi."said him, the pineapple head. "Oya? Primo and his guardian? Kufufufu~ What is happening, now?" said The pineapple CALMLY.

"Nufufu, it's the second Decimo's Mist guardian aren't he?"said Daemon or a certain pineapple-melon head (? It's the truth~).

"Mukuro-sama..." said Chrome, happy.

"Is he... wait... there was two mist guardian?" Giotto surprised staring at Tsuna.

*TRAK*

Again a sound, "What is that? Ah!" What did they see? "Alaude! Hibari!" said Giotto and Tsuna. Yep, they're back.

"Hn. I see another anoying pineapple head,"said Alaude. *Mukuro and Daemon twitched*

"Hn. Two stupid pineapple head,"said Hibari. Again. *Mukuro and Daemon twitched*

"Nufufufu/Kufufufu~ Do you realise that this is a stylish hairstyle?"said the pineapple and the pineapple-melon head. TRIED TO CALM.

"Face the truth, it's pineapple, herbivore."said the skylark. *twitched*

"HIIIIIIIE? They started to fight now?"shriek Tsuna again.

"They're really similliar..." Giotto face look like … this (O o O) with *sweetdropped*

"Ahaha! Seems they really have fun!"said Asari and Yamamoto.

"Lambo/Lampo -san want to go home,"said the cow(s).

"EXTREME!"said the extremes ^^v

"Shut up, you baseball/flute- freak, Ahoshii, Lawn head!"said Gokudera and G.

"Gokudera-kun/G ,C-calm down!"said Tsuna and Giotto calming Gokudera and G.

"They are really go along," Reborn smirked. Hibari and Mukuro, Daemon and Alaude fighting. Tsuna and Giotto panicked. G and Gokudera angry to Asari and Yamamoto that having fun, and to Lampo and Lambo that muttered and to Ryouhei and Knuckle that now going to extreme mode.

*TRAK* "Well, well if it isn't the decimo... How dare you escaped? Egh... Wha- What? P- Primo is here too? HEY, THE SECURITY GUARD !"said two stupid persons that just coming.

"!" Tsuna ,Giotto, and the others twitched their eyes.

"Where is the security guard?"said Refonne ,the Mirefon decimo with anger.

"And why the trap isn't worked?"said Deffone, the Mirefon primo with anger and scared a bit.

"... Ah!" Refonne realised somehthing, "The machine was broken right? Shit! It's because of you, setting this plan!" He pissed of.

"Well, you are the one that setting the plan. Telling that you must change history about the family because a stone that me, the primo didn't know!"

"!"surprised, why Defone said that he didn't know the stone?

"Finally, realise it? That the Mirefon it's just a background?"said an unknown man.

"Well~ They are toooo late!"a girl with a cute iritating voice said.

"Hishishishi! They are just to stupid!" a creepy voice said.

"EH? That's?" EVERYONE SURPRISED (expect The Cloud and The Mist that didn't care. And Mukuro doesn't know about what happened) about the real culprit. "What in the world that has happened?"

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT !

NOW, DID YOU SEE IT?

A BLUE BUTTON

WITH A WORD

'REVIEW'

CLICK

IT!

V

o


	10. Trapped

**Past Secret**

**Chapter 10:**

**Trapped**

_Flashback_

"Finally, realise it? That the Mirefon it's just a background?"said an unknown man.

"Well~ They are toooo late!"a girl with a cute iritating voice said.

"Hishishishi! They are just to stupid!" a creepy voice said.

"EH? That's?" EVERYONE SURPRISED (expect The Cloud and The Mist that didn't care. And Mukuro doesn't know about what happened) about the real culprit. "What in the world that has happened?

* * *

"Who are they?"shout Tsuna loud.

"Well, well. Sawada Tsunayoshi... I'm using the Mirefon family, as the trap for you ..."said the man. "And you ,Vongola Primo."

"What did you want from PRIMO / JUUDAIME!"said G and Gokudera.

"Killed them~ Fufufu~ It wil be fun~!"said the girl.

"You damn!" G and Gokudera want to attack them, but interupted. Many spike covered with storm flame ,flying towards them, they dodged. But G and Gokudera legs are hitted.

"Hishishishi~ Can you win against me?"said the creepy voice.

"Well, well. Why don't we play with them?"said the big man stared at the Mirefons.

"Gaah, p-please spare us!"said them.

"Fufufu~ what a whimp~ We are the one that using your family name ,you know~! We played with the history book~"said the girl.

"Wait! WHAT SO THE STONE WASN'T BELONGED TO OUR FAMILY?"said Revonne.

"Yep~ That's right~"said the girl, glaring them. "And you are already unused~ Please die!" The girl throwing the umbrella that covered by the rain flame.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" Right before it hit them, a orange flame hit the umbrella. And the umbrella dropped. The Mirefon was saved by Tsuna, that flying in highspeed.

"V-Vongola Decimo! Tch... We owe you, just this time! Let's go!"said them run.

"Hishishi, just go! You aren't used anymore, trash!"said the creepy boy laughed.

"It's a pitty it didn't hit~" The girl pick her umbrella back.

"Let's just play with them,"said the big man. Suddenly a flash of light covered them all, and when the light disappeared, they was seperated. Make a group Giotto, Tsuna, Hibari, and Daemon. Knuckle, Lambo, Gokudera, and Asari. Yamamoto, Lampo, Ryouhei ,Enma ,and G. Chrome, Mukuro, Reborn and Alaude.

* * *

Giotto, Tsuna, Hibari, and Daemon's condition...

"Uh... What was that? Giotto-san! Hibari-san! Daemon! Eh? Where did the others went to?" said Tsuna realised.

"It seems we got seperated..." said Giotto stand up, in serious mode of course.

"Hn. Why I have to crowding with an herbivore ."said Hibari.

"Nufufu~ I'm not an herbivore you know~"said Daemon.

"Mm.. Please don't start a fight! Let's search the others!"said Tsuna.

"Agreed. It's better to not fighting."said Giotto.

"Hn. You owe me once." Hibari fold his hand, still look cool as always.

"Nufufu~ Okay, then..." Daemon just giving Hibari a final glare, same with Hibari.

* * *

Knuckle, Lambo, Gokudera, and Asari's extreme condition

"EXTREME! WHAT WITH THAT EXTREME LIGHT!"said Knuckle.

"Lambo want candy now! Give Lambo some candy!" said the anoying cow... (You know who)

"Urusai, Ahoshii! I have to find Juudaime right now! "said Gokudera worrying about his beloved Tenth.

"Ahaha! Let's search them now!" Asari just laughting.

"I EXTREMELY AGREED!"shout Knuckle extremely loud.\

"Gimme candy!"

"Urusai, Ahoshii!"said Gokudera kicking Lambo.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gotta- stay- calm." Lambo cried pulling the 10-years-bazooka. The pink smoke come out after the bazooka hit Lambo. "Yare, yare. Seems like i'm in the Primo's time right now..."

"Adult Lambo!"said Gokudera.

"Who is this EXTREME guy? He extremely looked like Lampo!"said you know who... (It's Knuckle for sure!)

"And where is Lambo-kun?" Asari turning arround searching Lambo.

"Is you called me?"said Adult Lambo again.

"Ahaha, no! We searching Lambo now!"said Asari.

"Oh ,seems you didn't kn-" The pink smoke appeared again. "Are? Mwahaha! Lambo san is back now!"

"There you are ,Lambo-kun! Where you go earlier?"said Asari.

"... It's better I explained it? Or not?"said Gokudera to his self.

* * *

Yamamoto, Lampo, Ryouhei ,Enma ,and G's condition

"Eh? Where's the other's go? And where that guys go?"said Yamamoto, in fighting mode.

"I hope that creepy guy didn't come out again..."said Lampo scared.

"WHERE DID EVERYONE GO TO THE EXTREME?"said Ryouhei.

"Looks like we seperated..."said Enma.

"Urusai! I just had another noisy turf head here!"said G, complaining,

"Ahaha. Let's search everyone!"said Yamamoto back to his usual laughing self.

"Lampo-sama agreed!"said Lampo.

"LET'S SEARCH THEM TO THE EXTREME!"shout Ryouhei.

"Mm!" Enma just nodded.

"Fine!"said G.

* * *

Chrome, Mukuro, Reborn and Alaude's condition

"Ano.. Mukuro-sama... Looks like we all seperated into a group.. "said Chrome.

"Kufufufu~ It's looked like that, My dear Chrome."said Mukuro 'kufufu'-ed.

"Let's search them ,and kicked their butt."said Reborn.

"Hn"said Alaude 'Hn'-ed after hearing 'Kick their butt' from Reborn's mouth' Meaning agreed.

* * *

The DAMN ENEMIES's CONDITION (THAT I DIDN'T CARE!)

"HWAHAHA! Let's toying with them for awhille!"said the man, Nuarfo Crimine.

"I agreed, Crimine-sama~!"said the girl ,Monello Dolce.

"Hishishi~ It will be fun! "said Fallo Belleza.

"And let them pay!" Crimine smirked.

* * *

**END**

**Just telling,**

**Nuarfo Crimine: Nuarfo was just a random name. Crimine mean Crime.**

**Monello Dolce: meaning sweet brat.**

**Fallo Belleza: Rotten ****handsomeness**

**I used google translate ^^**

**Thank You for reading ! Please review, anything positive and negative!**

**Press that Beautiful**

**Pretty Blue button!**

**Just Click That**

**Button,**

**writed**

**review**

**!**

**V**

**v**

**v**

**o**


	11. Special OMAKE: Cake Accident

OMAKE

PAST SECRET

Sorry for the long ~ wait!

Well, here is the special chapter...

I'll write the new chapter after this.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Vongola Primo. His real name, Giotto. Height 172 (maybe). Weight 69kg. Favorite things: Cake.

Special: Stawberry Cake. That's mean he is a cake maniac. This mean the title is 'Cake Accident', let's start already.

At Vongola Mansion, early in the morning...

G knock Primo room's door, "Primo?" He knock it once again. "Oi! Primo!" He got no answer. As Primo's right hand man he is worried, "Primo! If you are asleep awake already!"shout him, kick the door. Still, no answer. "Fine!" He open the door. Theres no one. He won't be really worried if he just went for a walk, but theres an evidence that make him worried. Yeah, in the midle of the room... There's a table, on it there's a cake. CAKE? Wait, if Primo see a cake when he get up, he will eat that lovely cake! What happened? G panicked. Then Asari and Lampo passing through...

"? G? Why he look like panick?"said Lampo. "Ah, you're right... I wonder why..."said Asari relaxly, he walk to Primo's room. "What's wrong, G?"ask Asari. "Primo dissapeared."said G, panick, really panick. "Maybe he went out for a walk."said Lampo lazyly.

"No."

"Why?"

"He left a cake."

"What?"

"HE LEFT A CAKE YOU DUMBASS!" shout G.

*silent*

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"they shout loudly, not only Asari and Lampo... But Knuckle too, suddenly appeared. "Is that EXTREMELY serious?"said Knuckle surprised. "Since when did you here?"said G.

"Nufufu~ We overheard it."said Daemon appeared.

"Daemon?"

"Hn."said Alaude appeared.

"Not only that, Alaude?"said them all. "Aaaargh! Let's just search him! We need to hurry. You all too!"said G. "Yeah!"said Asari. " *sigh* fine..."said Lampo. "LET'S SEARCH HIM TO THE EXTREME!"shout Knuckle, extremely loud. "IT'S HURT MY EARDRUM, YOU DUMB ASS!"shout G. He turned to Daemon, Alaude, "How about you?"

"Nufufu~ I didn't care,"said Daemon.

"It's not my business," Alaude close his eyes.

"GAAh! Fine then!" G run to the town followed by Asari, Lampo, and Knuckle.

They coudn't find Giotto arround the mansion, neither in. So they went to the village. Running there and there, they couldn't find Giotto.

Meanwhille, Alaude...

Alaude pass Giotto's room, he then went in, checking the cake. "Hn. He really make them all in trouble." Alaude sighs and go from Giotto's room.

Back to the guardians...

At the front of **cake shop **, "Did you found him?"said G tired. "No..."said Asari also tired. "Neither me. I want to eat..."said Lampo nearly cry. "I EXTREMELY COULDN'T FIND HIM!"said Knuckle.

"Huh? Why I hear Knuckle voice?"said a man come out from the cake shop with a mountain of cake. "Huh? Guys? What are you doing here?"said a man revealing his face that nearly all covered by the box of cakes. "Primo!/ Giotto!"said them all. "Are you okay?"said G. 'What with that mountain of cakes?'think Lampo.

"**Of course, I only buy some cakes...**"said Giotto. "Eeeeh?"they all frozen, dissapointed in the ground... "Eeeeh? Mmm... Huwaa!" Giotto tripped, the cakes dropped. The cakes covered his guardians body... "GYAAA! CAKES!"shout the guardians. The cakes covered the floor and their body. They look up to Primo. "My cakes..." Primo cried. The guardians sweatdropped.

**The Truth...**

**At the morning, Giotto wake up, he see a cake in his table. 'Yay! Cake!'think him cheerfully, he go near the cake. "Ng? What with this smell?" The cake was a rotten one. "I will go to the cake store then..." Then Giotto arrive at the cake shop, he confused what kind of cake that he want to buy? So he took sometimes and decided to buy all of it.**

**That's it!**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

How is it? Funny?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Labyrinth

**The Past Secret**

**Chapter 11. Labyrinth**

**Rio: "Hey, you guys! Meet me again!"**

**Reborn: "You are slow."**

**Rio: "I'm busy!"**

**Reborn: "Or lazy."**

**Rio: "Both."**

**Reborn: "Still the same."**

**Tsuna: "Well, isn't it good that Rio finally updated the new story..."**

**Rio: "You're right ,Tsuna! *smile* "**

**Reborn: "Then start the story already."**

**Rio: "Okay~ First, thank you for Lexie-chan94, YuujouKami,and DanceInLightening. Here a candy for you guys! And here an ice cream for YuujouKami for your 5 reviews! And for R3iga1004, 3 reviews~ here a biscuit for ya! If you want some too, please review! Start the story~"**

**All: "Enjoy!"**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

_Flashback:_

_The DAMN ENEMIES's CONDITION (THAT I DIDN'T CARE!)_

_"HWAHAHA! Let's toying with them for awhille!"said the man, Nuarfo Crimine._

_"I agreed, Crimine-sama~!"said the girl ,Monello Dolce._

_"Hishishi~ It will be fun! "said Fallo Belleza._

_"And let them pay!" Crimine smirked._

CHAPTER 11: LABYRINTH

Tsuna's group condition. (Tsuna, Giotto, Hibari, and Daemon)

Tsuna and the others walking at the place that they didn't know at all. "Where should we go first?"said Tsuna.

"It's dangerous if we seperated... So let's stay as a group."said Giotto. Tsuna nodded.

"Nufufu~ I wonder what's going to happen,"said Daemon. Hibari glare at Daemon.

"Daemon, stop talking like that. We must be careful , we didn't know what's gonna happen at an enemy base."said Giotto.

"Hn."said Hibari ,'hn'-ed,

"I agree with Giotto..."said Tsuna. "But we already walking this far, we didn't meet any of them at all."said Tsuna.

"Nufufu~, right. Seems we go back to the place where we started."said Daemon, smirking.

"Eh, right! There's my saliva at this stone."said Giotto.

"Saliva? Why there's a salive there?"ask Tsuna.

"Eh... That's..." Giotto blushed. "Nufufu~ He was drooling when he unconscious,"said Daemon.

"Eh?"said Tsuna ,sweatdrop. "Let's back to the topic."said Giotto, clearing his voice. "We already walking this long and we couldn't found anyone... Is there any illusions wall, Daemon?"ask Giotto to Daemon.

"Nufufu~ There's none any."said Daemon. "How about destroying the wall?"ask Tsuna. "That's a clever ide-" Giotto's word interupted by a roar. *GROOOOAR* "WHAT'S THE HELL IS THAT THING?"said Giotto surprised. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! A gorilla? Tyranosaurus? Hippo? Bull?" It was some monster like, gorilla's head, bull's horns, Tyranosaurus's hands, Horse's leg, and Hippo's body. "Nufufu~ It's not an illusion either."said Daemon. "Hn. I'll bite it to the death."said Hibari, smirk. "Just run!"said Giotto.

AT ANOTHER SIDE... THE ENEMIES~

"Munyuuuu~ Why don't they attack it ? The Experiment Monster..."said Dolce with her creepy cute voice, eating pop corn.

"Hishishishi~ Let's just watch, dolce-chan. We don't know what gonna happened next."said Belleza with his totally creepy voice.

"Kuhaha. Let's just relax and wait. Until our turn! Or wait until they die from that trap."said Crimine.

Gokudera's group conditon (Gokudera, Knuckle, Lambo, and Asari)

"JYUUDAIME! JYUUDAIME! JYUUDAIME!"said Gokudera ,many times.

"Urusai, Aho-dera! Lambo-sama couldn't sleep!"shout Lambo.

"Who told you to sleep. AHOSHII!"said Gokudera madly.

"Maa, maa, 's stay calm and search them slowly."said Asari playing his flute.

"EXTREME! WHERE ARE YOU ALL TO THE EXTREME!"shout Knuckle, extremely loud.

"Urusai, second turftop!"shout Gokudera.

"What did you mean, second tako-head!"said Knuckle.

"Maa, maa, Knuckle. Let's just stay calm."said Asari again.

"Lambo-san want to pee!" Lambo tried to hold his pee.

"It's not the time for that!"

"But ,Lambo-san couldn't hold it anymore!"

"But not here, please!"

"Ahahaha! Why don't they became a comedians? It's pretty funny!"said Dolce, walking.

"Hishishi, they will die today thought."said Belleza.

"You're right, Dolce, Belleza! Ahahaha!"said Crimine.

Still, Gokudera's team...

They walking one turn again~ "Are? Why Lambo-san pee is here?"said Lambo.

"What? Do you want to pee again?"said Gokudera.

"Eh? It's true. That's mean, we're back to the place where we start?"said Asari.

"Is the wall was an extremelly illusions?"said Knucle, walking to the wall, hit the wall. "It's hurt to the extreme!" His head bleeding.

"Of course it is, stupid!"shout Gokudera.

"Maa, maa... That's mean … there's aren't any illusions, huh...?" *GRUDUK, GRUDUK ,GRUDUK* "What is that sound?"said Asari. They see three ball of steel, rolling. "A ball? This smell... gunpowders! Run!"said Gokudera. "WHAT?" "Lambo-san couldn't sleep anymore!"cried Lambo. "That's not the point here ,you stupid cow!"shout Gokudera.

"Ahaha! They joking about somethings again!"said Dolce laughing.

"Hishishi. What a funny group!"said Belleza.

"It's a shame that they're a mafia."said Crimine.

Yamamoto, Lampo, Ryouhei ,Enma ,and G's group conditon.

"PRIMO! PRIMO! PRIMO!"shout G, the same as Gokudera, huh.

"You're to loud, tako-head."said Lampo, laying at the floor, using a quite big stone as a pillow.

"And what are you doing, Lampo!said G.

"I want to sleep."said Lampo.

"Don't be lazy!"said G again. Kick Lampo. "GUPYAAA!"

"Tsuna-kun! Tsun-"shout Enma, tripped, hit the wall.

"Maa, maa, G-san. Are you okay, Enma-kun?"said Yamamoto.

"Yeah... It seems the wall aren't an ilusions..."said Enma.

"Sawada! Sawada! WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME!"shout Ryouhei out loud.

"Shut up, second turf top!"said G.

"What did you say, second octopus head!"said Ryouhei.

"Maa, maa..."Yamamoto tried to calm them down. Enma stared at them, thinking, 'They didn't hear what I say!' and sweatdropped

"Another comedians!"said Dolce laughing.( It's a shame that Vongola is a mafia family, if they are not a mafia, they will be a Vongola Gag Family. What's that? Skip!)

G's group again...

They walked there and there again. "It seems that we're going back again..."said Enma.

"Huh?"

"Look, there's the rock that Lampo-san use as a pillow."said Enma again.

"You're right!"said Lampo.

"Is the wall was an illusions?"said G.

"..." Enma sweatdropped, 'I know it, they didn't hear me earlier!'

(TLOK, TLOK)

"What's that sound?"said Lampo.

"Ah! THERE'S A SPIKE FALLING FROM THE CELLING! "said Enma.

"Let's run!"

"They didn't do anything again?"said Dolce.

"Let's wait, dolce."said Crimine.

"Hisshishishi. You're right, Crimine-sama."said Belleza.

Chrome, Mukuro, Reborn and Alaude's group Condition.

"Mukuro-sama... It seems that we have go back to the place where we start."said Chrome to Mukuro.

"Kufufufu... You're right, my dear Chrome. And the wall is not an illusions."said Mukuro.

"Let's destroy the wall then."said Reborn.

"Agreed." Alaude ready to attack.

(BEEP, BEEEP..)

"Mukuro-sama! What's that?"said Chrome. Many huge robots appeared.

"It's look like that we will have some greetings from our enemies."said Reborn, smirked.

Alaude start to arest (?) or whatever them to the death. Well, this is the ace team, I guess.

"Munyuu~ That's not fun!"said Dolce again.

"Hishishi, It's not supposed to be fun."said Belleza.

"KUHAHAHAHA! The fun start now!" Laugh that rotten Crimine.

**END! It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Hope you like the story!**

**Thank You!**


	13. Two Groups

**The Past Secret**

**Chapter 12. Two groups**

**It's Rio again~**

**It's Chapter 12~**

**I just want to tell you all something~**

**Q: Who is Nuarfo Crimine?**

**A: The tenth boss of Crimine Family.**

**Q: How they change history?**

**A: They have a time machine and rewrite the history book. (The time machine, they got it from Verde again)**

**Q: Why they took Mirefon family as a bait to take out Vongola?**

**A: They choose them because the Mirefon is a weak and stupid family.**

**Q: What about the robot, monster, and another trap in last chapter?**

**A: Verde's experiment. Mirefon ask Verde in exchance of huge material for another Verde's experiment.**

**Rio: "It's July~"**

**Reborn: "So what."**

**Rio: "Half year passed."**

**Reborn: "So what."**

**Rio: "My birthday is coming~"**

**Reborn: "It's still 3 month before October."**

**Rio: "3 month is a short time! Well, forgot it... 9th July schooling again..."**

**Reborn: "You're just lazy."**

**Rio: "Not.. i'm not... maybe. But because of that school thingy, maybe I will update the story once in a week. I hope the readers can wait one week."**

**Reborn: "Don't worry, because there's no one that like your story."**

**Rio: "What! Gah! Hey, you all like it right?"**

**Reborn: "Rio doesn't own any of this. Expect her stupid imagination."**

**Rio: "It's not stupid! Gah... Well, thanks for YuujouKami and Lexie-chan94!"**

**Reborn: "Let's start already."**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**TWO GROUPS!  
**

Tsuna's group Condition, Monster Trap.

Giotto and Tsuna running, expect Daemon and Hibari. They want to fight but the monster crazily attack them fastly.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! That monstttter iiis attacking us realllly f-fas-st!"shriek Tsuna loudly.

"I-I know it!" Giotto stop. "Let's just attack it then." Tsuna nodded, 'I didn't think about attacking it...' think him. Tsuna took his dying will tablet and headphones from his pocket, changing to his hyper dying will mode. The same with Giotto.

The GTHBM (Gorilla-Tyranosaurus-Hippo-Bull-Monster) try to attack them both. But Giotto and Tsuna quickly flying to different directions. Giotto and Tsuna glare each other for awhille, sending signals maybe. Tsuna nodded, flying to the back of the monster while Giotto flying to the front of the monster or GTHBM as a bait. Giotto flying forward, the monster chase Giotto, didn't realised that Tsuna was floating in the air at the back of the GTHBM. Giotto flying more fast, Tsuna start, "Operation X." The earphone responding, "Understood master." The soft flame appeared from right hand at the back, and the left hand glove at the front shinin g, prepared to launch. 200.000FM, 250,000FM, 300.000FM, 350.000FM, 400.000FM! "X burner: Air,"said Tsuna. The monster burned. Giotto amazed.

"You took my prey away. Fight me,"said Hibari.

"...Not now."said Tsuna, turned back, he saw an army of GTHBM. "!"Giotto also realise it from his hyper intuition. "Nufufu~ Looks like we have more guest."said Daemon. Before they want to attack it, BOOM!They heard a sound from their right side.

"! It's..."said them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At another side, Gokudera's team.

"Flame Arrow!"said Gokudera as he shoot the gunpowders ball from a long distance. 'It was G's arrow?'think Knuckle and Asari. BOOM! A huge explosion come out from that ball. "Shit. The explosion is to big. We will get blown if we didn't go right away! Jyuudaime! Where are you?"shout Gokudera.

"Hey, let's extremely destroy the extreme wall, maybe we can get out from here!"said Knuckle. "Ooh, that's a good idea!"said Asari smiling. "Lambo-san want to destroy the wall as well!"said Lambo took his hand grenade from his hair. "Just hurry already, second turftop! We didn't have time!"shout Gokudera.

"Ooosh! Maximum Break!" Ryouhei give his punch to the wall, Lambo also threw his hand grenade. BOOM!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"...Not now."said Tsuna, turned back, he saw an army of GTHBM. "!"Giotto also realise it from his hyper intuition. "Nufufu~ Looks like we have more guest."said Daemon. Before they want to attack it, BOOM!They heard a sound from their right side.

"! It's..."said them. "Nii-san! Gokudera! Knuckle-san! Asari-san!"shout Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime! I finally found you!"said Gokudera happy.

"Gyahaha! I found you, Dame Tsuna!"said Lambo.

"Ooh! Primo!"shout Knuckle and Asari.

"Knuckle , Asari! … Knuckle, why your head bleeding?"ask Primo.

"Ah, right, he hit himself to the wall earlier! (read the previous chapter. Knuckle hit himself to the wall because he tought that the wall is an illusion.)"said Gokudera.

"Ah, not time for that!"said Tsuna. They turned to the monster again. "What is that UMA?"said Gokudera. "T- That's not it..." Tsuna sweatdropped, "Anyway, we have to run or attack them."said Giotto. Tsuna nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

G's group condition

"Tch. The spike won't stop coming at all!"said G running. "Wh-Why it won't stop?"said Lampo running.

"We must search Sawada to the extreme!"said Ryouhei running.

"But how?" Enma running.

"Maa maa, Why don't we destroy the wall?"said Yamamoto smiling.

"Oh! Extremely Good Idea!"Ryouhei stop running. "Maximum Canon!" He punch the wall. And BOOM, the wall is destroyed.

"Oh, good one, sempai!" Yamamoto smiling.

"Tch. Let's search th-" BOOM. "What's that?" G turned right.

"Ah!"said Yamamoto smiling, pointing at a certain group.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Reborn's team. Ace team.

"This robot..."said Reborn pull his fedora down, 'It's Verde's robot...'think him. Sighed, he shoot them with his Chaos Shoot.

"Kufufufu~ How many is it, it doesn't match me."said Mukuro, he slay them apart with his trident that covered by the mist flames.

"That's my prey,"said Alaude, he took his handcuffs. Many of them handcuffed and explode.

BOOM. Suddenly the wall destroyed. "Ah!" They heard a sound. "Kiddo!" It's Yamamoto. "Yamamoto, Ryouhei, G, and Lampo. There's no time for a chat. Find a way out."said Reborn.

"Mukuro-sama, how about destroying the wall?"said Chrome.

"Kufufu~ Good Idea, My dear chrome."said Mukuro. He tried to get away, but they are surrounded. "Looks like we must destroy some of them again." He smirked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

DONE!

How is it? Good? Or Bad?

Please review. Sorry if it's to short!


	14. Break Out

**The Past Secret**

**Chapter 13 Break Out**

**Rio: This is Rio again~ Bored?**

**Tsuna: It's Chapter 13... right?**

**Rio: Yeah! And don't forget your duty, Tsuna.**

**Tsuna: Duty?**

**Rio: Disclaimer. You should know it. *glare***

**Tsuna: H-HAI! *read a paper* Ee... Rio didn't own KHR. If she owned it, Tsuna will be a girl and they will go to primo time at the comics. Eh? Wait... WHY I HAVE TO BE A GIRL?**

**Rio: Because you're cute! C'mon. Everyone know it ,right? (Please shout Yeah!)**

**Tsuna: … Err...**

**Rio: To the story~ Jump in ,flight to sky!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**CHAPTER 13. **

**BREAK OUT**

_BOOM. Suddenly the wall destroyed. "Ah!" They heard a sound. "Kiddo!" It's Yamamoto. "Yamamoto, Ryouhei, G, and Lampo. There's no time for a chat. Find a way out."said Reborn._

_"Mukuro-sama, how about destroying the wall?"said Chrome._

_"Kufufu~ Good Idea, My dear chrome."said Mukuro. He tried to get away, but they are surrounded. "Looks like we must destroy some of them again." He smirked._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tsuna's Condition... with Gokudera 's team. TG teams!

Still the GTHBM attacking them. They attack it, some down. But comes more. "What's with these monster? It's keep coming!"shout Primo. "Nufufufu, looks like we have to destroy the wall."said Daemon, nufufu-ing. "Hn." Hibari 'hn'-ed, hit and hit... or bite them all to the death. Daemon jumping over the GTHBM, to the wall... But, the monster keep coming and blocking them.

"Shit! These monster never stop coming!"said Tsuna beating up some monsters again.

"Leave it to me, Juudaime! Please concetrate to find the way out!"said Gokudera, shoot his Flame Arrow to the GTHBM near Tsuna.

"Thank You, Gokudera-kun." said Tsuna, he turned and fly to Daemon place, beating up some monsters. Then, come out Asari and Knuckle. "Let us help too!"said Asari smiling. "Thank You, Asari-san, Knuckle-san!"said Tsuna again.

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san won't lose! Lambo-san want to beat these monster!"said Lambo, shaking, cowardly moving. "You're shaking, are you okay?" Giotto smiled at him. "L-Lambo-san is not scared!" Lambo moving again to the monsters, shaking. The monster punched him down. "C-Come out, Gyuudon!" shout Lambo crying, opened his box weapon. Gyuudon, his bull come out. Then they did Cambio Forma. Lambo wear a helmet and grab a shield, he cry loudly. Then, electric started to come out from his helmet and shield. "It's the same as Lampo's Corna Fulmine!"shout Primo. Many monsters beat up. "W-wow... even a kid can do such a thing..."said Giotto amazed. Lambo fainted and the helmet and shield dissappears. Primo laying him down and back to the monsters.

"Operation XX."said Tsuna suddenly, put his hand crossly at the front. "Juudaime! … Are you planning to destroy the monsters and the wall in one shot?"shout Gokudera. Tsuna just nodded. 200.000 FM. "As expected of Juudaime!"said Gokudera sparkling. Daemon ,Hibari, and Asari noticed Tsuna and get out from there as posible, before Tsuna shot them too. 350.000 FM. 400.000FM." XX Burner!"said Tsuna. The Flame destroy the monster and the walls too. But the explosion comes out more explosive.

BOOM. There's Enma ,Mukuro,Reborn , and the others.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Before... G and Reborn's team...

"Tch. These robots won't stop coming."said G. "Just hurry and destroy the wall, I will handle them."said Reborn, shooting there and there. 'Tch. That Verde is anoying.'think him.

"Then..." Enma go to his own hyper dying will mode. A black or whatever the color is, come out. It's Gravita Della Terra. And suddenly it's turn it a speheres. It destroy the wall but at the same time, he saw Tsuna's flame too. It's make a big explotion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back to the present

"Tsuna-kun!"said Enma. "AH, Behind you!"shout Tsuna. Reborn shot the robots behind Enma, "We don't have time to chat."said Reborn, pulled his fedora down. "Oh! Sawada! It's EXTREMELY nice to see you again!"said Ryouhei. "Ahaha, Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiling.

"We're surrounded!"said Giotto.

"Ah, Primo! Wait, is that UMA?"said G, pointed at GTHBMs. "This robots looks like Verde's..."said Tsuna. "Yeah, it seems... that monsters too."said Reborn.

"Kuhahaha, as expected of the strongest arcobaleno, Reborn..."said a voice.

"! This damn voice!"said G.

"Yipie! The fun starts!"said another voice, sounds happy.

"Hishishishi, we have a video of your gag show~ I will sold it. I believe many peoples love it."said another voice.

"Wait, why they have a... camera?"said Tsuna.

"Cam- what? Chimera?"said Knuckle.

"Kufufufu~ It's a camera."said Mukuro.

"Mukuro sama, there!" Chrome pointed a wall far-far away from them, there's a window like at there. And theres **them **in it.

"Well, well. We come from the future, yet we came from the past,"said the boss.

"How?"

"Well, well. We don't want to wait anymore. Can you all come here? I have a surprise waiting~ Specially for you, Vongola Decimo."said them. "I hope it's gonna be fun~"said the cute voice. "Hishishi. Agreed."

"I won't let you hurts the First Generation or my friends!"shout Tsuna.

"I will waiting for you, Decimo."said the boss again. Then the enemies gone.

"Don't worry boss, we're with you!"said Gokudera. "I believe you're gonna be okay!"

"We have to hurry up, Tsuna. Maybe they have a time machine. We can go back with that, and seal the time travel stone."said Reborn. Tsuna nodded. The monsters and robots start to attack them. "We will help you too. Besides this is our time. And i I will not forgive them that attack my friends,"said Giotto serious.

"Oooh! We're an extremely friends!"said Knuckle.

"Tch. If Primo say so." said G, blushed.

"Ahaha. Of course!" Asari smiling.

"Hn." Alaude 'hn'-ed

"Nufufufu~ I have no choice then."said Daemon, smirk.

"Arigatou!" Tsuna smiling. Giotto smile too. Suddenly Giotto and Tsuna turned. "Let's go."said them both, their fire was so shiny, make peoples blind. Forget it. Well, the fun starts now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

WELL, IT'S SHORT! SO SORRY!

Well it's 3 pages at my netbook.

And with this, It's four pages.

Forgot it. Thanks to the guest that reviewing.

I hope you all like my story!

Thanks a lot! Please review! I'm thirst of it! TT^TT


	15. Dolce

**The Past Secret, Chapter 14: Dolce**

**Rio: New Chappie~!**

**Dolce: Munyuuu~ This is about me right?**

**Rio: Yuppie. Maybe.**

**Dolce: What's with that maybe.**

**Rio: Nothing. I just hate your style.**

**Dolce: Lolita is the best!**

**Rio: No, punk! Never mind. Disclaimer.**

**Dolce: Fine. That punkie girl didn't own KHR. Bye.**

**Rio: Hey! I'm the one who makes you appeared in this world! SO CALL ME RIO-SAMA!**

**Dolce: You're the one who write this story and make me like this.**

**Rio: GRRR! WHATEVER, THANKS FOR REVIEWING~!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Chapter 14 DOLCE

Tsuna and friends walking at the corridor after flewn from the monsters and robots, They saw a small door,

"A door?"said Tsuna.

"It's too little!"said Giotto.

"Let's just destroy it, Jyuudaime!"said Gokudera. "Tch. Let's just destroy it!"said G. They both said it in the same time.

"O-okay..."said Tsuna and Giotto.

The storm guardians destroyed it with their 'flame arrow' , but it's not destroyed. "Wh- What's with this door?" shout them both.

"Munyuu~ It's a secret~ Well, it's just can be opened if you beat me~ "said a voice.

"Just come out, you bitch!"shout G.

"Ooooh~ You didn't have any manners!" said the voice again. Suddenly, many umbrellas that covered by storm flame flying to the storm guardian.

"Tch." One hit G's leg. One hit Gokudera's hand.

"Gokudera-kun! G-san!/G!"shout Primo and Decimo worried.

"Please don't worry about us, and leave it to me, Jyuudaime/Primo!" said the storms. Tsuna and Giotto nodded and watching them.

"It's better if all of you fight together you know~ Because i'm special!"said the girl. The umbrella that she grab turned to a sycthe , covered by cloud flame.

"Wait! She use rain (chap. 9), storm, and cloud flame?"said Tsuna surprised.

"Right~ My name is Dolce~ Monello Dolce~"said the girl appeared from the ceilling. "Well, all of you, nice to meet, ya!"

"Wait! I want to fight to the extreme too!"shout Ryouhei.

"Yeah! Me too!"shout Knuckle.

"Onii-san... Knuckle-san."said Tsuna.

"Tch. I don't need your help!"shout Gokudera.

"Neither me. I can fight her alone."said G.

"Well, well... better fight together, right? Why don't we just start already!" 8 Umbrellas flying again. Covered by the three flames, 2 umbrellas targetting one person. "Garyuu! Cambio Forma!"shout Ryouhei.

The Kangaroo come out, and the vongola sun gear is ready. "I'm not gonna let you win to the extreme!"shout Ryouhei again.

"Well, well. Then~ Let's start!"

-0-0-0-0-

Dolce Memory:

Dolce was a dancer since the start, she wasn't a mafia. Just a good and kind dancer. Her voice was really soft. She lived alone with her father, But her father didn't want her to be a dancer. One day... Dolce choosen to dance at a competitions. She really happy, and hopped her father will allowed her.

"Why don't you just stop dancing already! Dance was a trash! Art is a trash! Could you understand that?"shout her father.

"But father! It's a high chance to be a profesional!"said Dolce.

"What professional! You couldn't dance at all! Since you born, you couldn't dance at all. Your mom teach you but you never can dance! Quit dancing!"shout his father.

"I don't wanna! If that what you want then I don't wanna meet you anymore! Goodbye!" Dolce opened the door.

"Then, I will make you couldn't dance any more!"said his father, grab a knife, and stab it at her right feet.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dolce shouted loud. Too late, her leg couldn't move anymore. The knife cut her legs to deep, probably it cut her nerve.

She opened her eyes, she was laying down at the hospital with her leg couldn't move. She lose her dreams. And her right leg couldn't move at all. She shouted loud, crying, "HUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DAMN! Th- That! That old scum!"

Suddenly she hear a sound, "Kuhaha! What a wonderful things." A man with black cloth appeared.

"Who are you?" said Dolce, glare at him.

"Your filled with darkness, what a perfect person. Good girl, I can make your leg move again. But in exchange... you must come with me and help me."said him.

"Okay, can I ask something?"said her. The man smirked.

After that, her father already dead. Killed by his own daughter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Prepare yur self and dance like a mad man,"said Dolce glared at the sun and storm guardians.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

DONE! HOPE YOU LOVE IT!

SORRY IT"S SHORT AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Smile

**The Past Secret**

**Rio: Yiha! New Chappie!**

**Tsuna: It's the 15 right?**

**Rio: Yuupie! The fight starts!**

**Reborn: Boring.**

**Rio: What did you say?**

**Reborn: Nothing**

**Rio: Fine, FRAN!**

**Fran: Hai~ Rio-san?**

**Rio: Well, disclaimer please.**

**Tsuna: What did the Varia doing here?**

**Squalo: VOOOOI! We're called here!**

**Rio: I just called them to do disclaimer, since they didn't appear in my story.**

**Belpeghor: Ushishishi~ Why not?**

**Rio: Well... secret? There's a new story about Bel later. So don't worry, fake prince.**

**Belpeghor: Ushishi~ What did you say?**

**Rio: Nothing. Disclaimer!**

**Fran: Rio-chan didn't own KHR**

**Squalo: VOOOOI! AMANO AKIRA OWN IT!**

**Belpeghor: Ushishishi~ Expect the villains~**

**Rio: *smack Squalo* To noisy.**

**Squalo: VOOOOI! Why did you hit me!**

**Rio: It's smack. Smack and smack. *smack Squalo* Okay ,bye biii~**

**Squalo: VOOOOOOI!**

**Rio: *smack***

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**CHAPTER 15. SMILE  
**

**The batle go on...**

"Tch..." G and Gokudera pissed off. It's hard to move with injured leg and arm.

"EXTREME! Leave it to us!"shout the sun guardian. The sun guardian also injured, but not as bad as the storm.

"Gokudera! G-san! Onii-san! Knuckle-san! / Gokudera! G! Ryouhei! Knuckle!"said the sky guardian worried.

"Ohohoho, you couldn't attack me!" said Dolce laughing. Her laugh make G and Gokudera more pissed off. "Take this!"said them both, the arrow hit Dolce leg. "OUCH!" said Dolce, "You all are the same as him! _Danza Ombrello!_!" All of The Umbrellas fying toward G and Gokudera.

"TCH!" They both trying to hold pain before the umbrella hit them, they close their eyes. There's no pain at all. They opened their eyes and see Ryouhei and Knuckle protecting them. Ryouhei sbange of the sun filling up, it reach 45%. Meanwhille, Knuckle hold his pain. "Turf head!"shout Gokudeara and G.

"We're okay to the extreme!"shout the sun guardian, trying to stand up. They staring at Dolce and then to Tsuna ,Giotto, Enma, and the others. "Sawada! Go now! Leave this to us!"shout Ryouhei.

"But the door is!" said Tsuna, "And we couldn't leave you all!" Tsuna panicked.

"Don't worry about that to the extreme!" said Ryouhei walking to the small door.

"F- Foolish! You couldn't destroy it!"said Dolce.

"ORRRRYAAH! SUNSHINE COUNTER!" shout Ryouhei and the door was destroyed along with the wall.

"HOW CAN THAT?... GAAAH! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU!"shout Dolce as she throw another umbrella to Tsuna and Giotto. "!" Tsuna and Giotto in danger, but suddenly, there a red flame destroyed the umbrella. "I'm not gonna let you!"shout G and Gokudera.

"Gokudera! G/-san!"shout Tsuna and Giotto. "GO!"shout Knuckle. "But..." Tsuna looking at them worried at their condition. Giotto patted Tsuna's shoulder, "Let's believe at them." Tsuna nodded. "GO!" shout Knuckle and Ryouhei. Tsuna nodded, "Please be save!" and they all go, leaving Ryouhei, Knuckle, G, and Gokudera.

"THEN LET'S END THIS QUICKLY!" The Umbrellas filled the room, all heading toward them with various flame. But they all attack the umbrellas and the umbrellas one by one falling down. "GAHH! GO AWAY! YOU SCUM!" Dolce throwing the umbrella again and again. But it didn't hit them.

"Oi! What with this girl!"shout G.

"WHY! WHY YOU ALL EXPECT CRIMINE-sama... WHY... WHY DID YOU ALL BLOCKING MY WAY? WHY!" Dolce couldn't control her hearts any more. She keep throwing the umbrella.

"A little help here!"said Knuckle.

"Oi! Octopus head!" Ryouhei stared at Gokudera. Gokudera stared back. Then they nodded each other. And back to the umbrella. Ryouhei protecting Knuckle, filling the bangles. It keep hits him, "Oi! Are you okay to the extreme?"said Knuckle. "YEAH! TO THE EXTREME!"shout Ryouhei. The bangles turn full. "OOOOSH! I'M READY OCTOPUS HEAD!"shout Ryouhei again.

"Tch! No need to tell me! URI! CAMBIO FORMA VERSION X!"shout Gokudera. "Miiiaw!" Uri turned into... uh... how can I tell this hm... just look at the manga where Gokudera fight with Shit-P. He shoot the dynamites to Dolce. Dolce turned to him as the dynamites hit her. "Gruh... EAT THIS!" Dolce only shot at Gokudera only. "Now, TURF-TOP!"shout Gokudera. "Oooh! SUNSHINE COUNTER!"shout Ryouhei, punching at Dolce from the back.

Dolce falling down and fainted. Ryouhei laying down, due to much taking damage for the Sunshine Counter.

"Good job to the EXTREME, Ryouhei!"said Knuckle.

"Ooooh!"

"Tch, Not bad for a brat like you."said G.

"What did you say?"shout Gokudera pissed.

"Uuuugh... Kill me. I'm not used anymore kill me."said Dolce opened her eyes, couldn't move.

"What did you say? Do you want to die?"said Gokudera.

Dolce didn't say anything.

"Of course we will not doing that to the extreme!"shout Knuckle.

"Yeah! I'm agree to the extreme!"said Ryouhei.

"Besides, If Primo here, he wouldn't kill you."said G.

"Yeah, Jyuudaime will do the same!"said Gokudera.

Dolce I widenned. 'Why? I did this all... killing people... holding the pain in my hearts... Trying this much...' Dolce closing her eyes, she remembered something, then she smilled to Knuckle, Ryouhei, G, and Gokudera. "I see, thank you." She smiled and passed out.

This is Dolce memory about her mother.

_Flashback_

_Dolce is 4 years old, she sit down at the front of the opened window. Looking at the star with a woman besides her, her mom. Her mom was a ballerina, a good ballerina. She was really famous. Her name was Lilia Dolce._

"_Mom, When i'm grow up, I want to be like you! I want to become a ballerina!"said the little Dolce._

"_Really? Well, Millia...  Believe in your self and be strong." Yes, Dolce real name was Milia Dolce. "When you're happy, you must smile. Don't hide your smile. Don't let people use you. No matter what happened don't give up. And choose the best way. I always suport you, okay?" said Dolce's mom smiled._

"_Yeah!" Milia smiled happily._

_END FLASHBACK_

'I forgot that words... Thank You, mom...' She turned to Gokudera and the others again, "Tell decimo and primo... Crimine was waiting upstairs, at the toppest room. Now go. I'm gonna be okay, just go!"said Dolce with her soft voice.

"But- you? You're not lying right?"

"I'm not, now go. GO!" said Dolce again. Then G, Gokudera, Ryouhei, and Knuckle leave the little girl.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**End. Short? Sorry!**

**Love it? Review!**

**Hate it? Don't ever read it again.**


	17. HITECH IS THEIR WEAKNESS XD

**The Past Secret**

**CHAPTER 16**

**HI-TECH IS THEIR WEAKNESS**

**Rio: Hi, guys! long ime no see, miss me? *who are you?* (cry) :p**

**Yamamoto: Yo! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Rio: Yes, if just that fucking school dissappeared ….**

**Gokudera: Hurry ,you bitch!  
**

**Rio: *deark aura, kick Gokudera …. *beep* * Okay, thanks for your review! Here's 10$ (US) for you! Hahaha. Kidding, here's a candy! I don't have money that much. Poor Author, right?**

**Tsuna: Ano...**

**Rio: Right, please enjoy the story!**

Tsuna and the others running through the corridor, suddenly...

"GYUUPA! What is that?"shout Lambo.

"? Lambo?... AH! A needle?" said Tsuna when he see a needle next to Lambo. Then suddenly Tsuna, Enma, and Giotto turned into HDWM, Reborn in alert, "Enemy." Everyone in alert now, expect for Lambo.

"Hishishi, good job, Vongola Decimo. You pass."said... Bellezza. Well, let just say he has a green hair and black eyes, he has quite long bangs nearly covered his eyes.

"! You are..."

"Hishi, my name is Bellezza~~~~~~! Welcome to my deathly training zone~!"said him again. He took out a remote and press a button. The room was widenned and... lasers!

"This is easy."said Reborn he just jump and jump and he pass all of them.

"He pass~"

"! What is this?!"said the first generation. ATTENTION, lasers didn't exist in first generation time!

Asari shirt accidently touched the lasers and BZZT. His japanese styled shirt has a huge hole. "Asari, Your shirt!"said Lampo surprised.

"AH. Wait ,since when?"said Asari stupidly.

"Wait, Asari. Your clothess was a high quality one. No even a sword can get through of it, right?"ask Giotto.

"Nufufu, this isn't an illusion."said Daemon.

"Ahahaha! I don't know." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Don't spacing arround~"said Bellezza he press another button. Suddenly the lasers moved.

"Ah, the lasers!"said Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"La- what?" The First Generation is the stupidest now.

"Luckily Gokudera isn't here or he will explain things... to complicated."said Tsuna.

"Ahahaha. It's just like a strong strings!"

"Wait! The thingy things! In front of you!"shout Giotto.

"Ah," Yamamoto just rolled up and pass all of the lasers.

"Not bad, he pass! Now, how about you all?"said Bellezza again, giglling.

"Let's Go. Just don't touch the... thingy things."said Tsuna. "Wait where's Chrome and Mukuro?"

"Kufufu~ We already pass, Tsunayoshi."said Mukuro holding his trident and chrome.

Meanwhille...

"...Lambo-san want to sleep!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Lambo, hold me tigh, 'kay?"said Tsuna lift Lambo up. (OH, Tsuna is so cool! XD) And then he fly~ zwiiing! He pass it all with Enma following him.

"You pass, vongola decimo, shimon decimo. Now the primo and his guardian~ Can you do it? Or Not?" Bellezza chuckled.

"...HOW TO? Tsuna ,please come back and brought me there (?)"said Lampo.

"No, you can't. I guess hi-tech is your weakness. Hishishi, not fun."

"... Asari, Lampo, Daemon. I have a plan." said Primo. Everyone turned to Giotto. And they whispering about something, a plan. YIIIIHA! FIRST GENERATION!

Okay ,the fight will be continued later... NOW, AT THE PRESENT!

"Spanner! I found it!"shout Irie in front of his computers. "I already track them out, they're in Primo's time. With this time travel stone clone, we can go to the past and sent them back."

"Yeah, The Machine is completed too."said Spanner.

"Good job, you two."said Dino.

"We must hurry, Dino-san. I have a very bad feeling..."said them.

"Yes, me too. I'm worried about them. I hope they are okay."said Dino.

The door suddenly opened. "WE WANT TO COME TOO!" said the girls. Kyoko ,Haru, and I-pin in serious face.

"...But it will be dangerous."

"PLEASE, We... want to help Tsuna-kun/san too!"said Kyoko and Haru.

"I agreed with them."said Bianchi appeared from their back.

"Bianchi-san..."said the girls.

"Okay, but be careful."said Dino.

"PROMISE!"

A SHORT ONE BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!


	18. Don't Lose To The Future

THE PAST SECRET

Chapter 17

* * *

**Rio: I'm so sorry ,minna. I didn't update for ages! Well, but here's the new chapter!**

**Tsuna: You are busy with the other story right?**

**Gokudera: Stupid girl , you should update more often...**

**Rio: I can't, blame school**

**Tsuna: …..**

**Reborn: Well, why don't we just start the story?**

**Rio: Right... So everyone, please enjoy!**

**Reborn: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**All: The Past Secret!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Don't Lose to The Future

"But... Are you sure , Giotto?!"shout Lampo.

"Nufufufufu, That's a good idea,"said Daemon.

"Hm? C'mon Hurry up!" Belleza start to throw needle to the primo (s). But they dodge it.

"Ahahaha, let's try it!" Asari smiled.

"Don't lose to the future! Don't lose to our successor!"shout Giotto. They all nodded.

"RIGHT!" Giotto turned to Tsuna and others, "Go, decimo! Go, Tsuna! We will handle this one!"shout him.

"But!"

"Believe us! We are all okay with this!"shout Giotto again, dodging the needles that Belleza throw.

"I don't plan do die here anywhere, Nufufufufu."said Daemon.

Tsuna turned to Reborn. Reborn pulled his hat down, "Believe on them, trust them, Tsuna." Tsuna stares at Reborn ,"But.." Reborn smirked, "Do you think your great great great grandfather will die because of this?"

Tsuna nodded, "You are right... We will go now! Be safe! Giotto! Everyone!"

* * *

**Present...**

"Are you sure..?"ask Dino again to the girls.

"We already said it, yes...Of course, Dino-san, you don't need to worry about us."said Kyoko ,Haru,and I-pin.

"And, I already said that I will protect them."said Bianchi.

"But..."

"NO BUTS, Dino-san!"shout Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin.

"Aw, girls are so stubborn, but remember be careful and stick with the P- I mean Bianchi-san, okay?" Dino sighed. The girls nodded.

"The machine is ready, let's go."said Irie.

"I leave everything to you, Spanner..."said Dino to Spanner. Who is gonna stay at the present (Poor Spanner).

"Yeah, don't worry about me."said him, concentration to the computer.

"Okay, then... let's go."said Bianchi, quickly go in to a lift look alike device. Irie and Dino soon join them.

"The Stone clone power is stable... Preparing to launch... 3... 2... 1... Go." He press the enter button.

* * *

**To Be continued.**

**SO SHORT A I'm so sorry! BUT REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. announcement!

**I will remake this story in holiday. I'm sorry, that this isn't an update...**

**I will delete and edited some chapter to make it better.**

**My skills in grammar has increased lately.**

**And I know the grammar mistake in the previous episodes makes you all confused.**

**So, I'm so sorry for this sudden announcement.**

**Thank you very much.**

**Rio Sawada**


End file.
